First Impressions Are Always Vital
by x-TwilightPotteR-x
Summary: Bella just moved to England with her dad from Forks. What Bella didn't expect was to see her cousins. After 12 years they are reuntied but the truth always hurts. Everything turns out well right? Canon Pairings. All Human. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

**First Impressions Are Always Vital.**

It was the start of summer in my new home in England. I was 18, and didn't have a clue how kids my age in England spent their summer. My dad, Charlie, enrolled me into a summer camp as a counsellor. He told me this was the best way to make friends that I was sure I would be able to keep. I don't think he realised that my social skills were drastically low ever since we moved here, purely based on the fact that I was American. I would love to go back to Forks or maybe Phoenix if my dad doesn't want to move back to America.

I guess you are probably wondering why I am living in England right? Well it all started when I was 5 years old. My parents had me just before starting college, thinking that they were in love and would be able to live together forever. Things changed. My parents were arguing and when I was 6 my mum, Renee, couldn't take it any longer and left. I so badly wanted my family to be together, but I knew it was never going to happen. Every summer, I would go to Phoenix and spend it with my mum. She is remarried now, so I hardly ever see her, she's always with that low life of a husband, Phil, who thinks he can replace my dad. Phil is old enough to be my older brother, only because he is 31.

Anyway, enough with my past and on with the present and future. I am never the one to hold grudges. I was in my room packing my bags, when the phone went off. I knew Charlie wouldn't pick up the phone because he was at the police station. I ran down the stairs and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

It was my mum; I hadn't spoken to her since I moved to England.

"Hi mum, how is everything at home? How is Phil?" There was silence on the other end, had I done something wrong. "Everything here is great dear, just missing you too much. Phil is doing great; he played the minor league again yesterday. How is everything in England? Did you make any new friends, any boyfriends?"

Although Renee was my mum she acted more like my best friend, searching for some sort of gossip to talk about.

"Everything is great here mum. I'm missing home too much. Unfortunately I can't come home, wish I could. I really haven't made any friends, I'm still the new girl from America in everyone's eyes, but I'm okay with it, I guess."

"That's a shame hun, but I'm sure you will make friends soon. What's this I hear about you going to a camp as a counsellor? There's a perfect opportunity to make new friends." Renee was speaking to me now as a proper mum should. Concern and respect.

"Mum, you sound just like dad, he said the exact same thing to me. I have to get going though, I have to finish packing before dad get's home so we can head to the camp site. Love you mum. Bye!"

"Bye honey, have fun and call me if you need anything. Tell your dad I said hi."

With that we hung up. I ran upstairs knowing I still had to pack my belongings. I only managed to make a check list and take out my suitcase. Although my parents were divorced they were still friends and kept in contact, they both had faults and realised that they were both to blame for getting married to early. It made me happy to know that they can both accept each other and stay friends, but I think they are only doing it for my benefit.


	2. Chapter 2

**First Impressions Are Always Vital.**

It was eleven in the morning and my dad was at home. I finished packing and made my way downstairs. We put my bags in the back of his cruiser and were off. I had a million motions running through my mind. I was scared of being rejected, but excited all at the same time. I felt my forehead sweating and my wavy brunette hair sticking to it.

"Bells, are you okay?" Charlie was so hesitant when talking to me, he was scared that i might do something stupid, like run away or fall over, knowing full to well that i was world's biggest klutz.

"I'm fine dad, honestly, you need to stop worrying, and to _not_ be scared of talking to me. For _god's sakes_ _dad_ i am your daughter." I was kind of annoyed at myself for having to scold him, but someone had to.

"I know sweetie, I am sorry. You are right. I treat you like you're still a kid." I was so thankful he realised that.

After another hour of torturous silence, we arrived at PGL camp. It was a serene area with lots of greenery. It was beautiful. I took my bags and bid my dad goodbye. I walked up to the main cabin where i was directed to a cabin where i will meet my co- counsellor. I was warned before hand though that it would be male. I didn't know what to except. I hope he wasn't like my ex- boyfriend, Mike Newton. He was a great guy, but we figured it was best to be friends as our relationship was getting no where.

I walked into the cabin and was met by the most amazingest looking guy ever. His emerald green eyes, matched the beauty of the outdoors, and his bronze hair was a complete mess, as if he just got out of bed. He was drop dead gorgeous, and I got to spend 6 weeks with him. He wouldn't notice me much though i was paled to his beauty.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. We will be working together for the next 6 weeks." He was a smooth talker, he had a musical touch which made me tingle.

"I'm Isabella. Call me Bella though." I was stuttering, but I think he would take it as nerves, so I was safe.

"Want help with your bags?" He walked over to me, instinctively I walked backwards, and stumbled on a chair and fell. Before i reached the floor, Edward had caught me. I was lucky, but I needed more control over my clumsiness. Great! He was laughing, well done Isabella Swan. You got a gorgeous guy to laugh at you.

"Do you always fall? I don't mean that as an insult, but your face caused me to ask that question" I turned a shade of red, and if he carried on I was sure I would turn a dark shade of crimson.

"Y-yes, I am a complete klutz from the US, and thank you for catching me, who knows what would have happened, being my first day and all." I smiled ever so slightly.

**EPOV**

I was sitting on my bed, waiting for my co- counsellor, and I saw the most gorgeous girl ever. After she fell and I caught her, I had to tease her. She was blushing. Brilliant, now she won't talk to me. Way to go, Edward.

**Back To Bella**

Edward helped me up and I straightened my self out.

"If the offer still stands, it would be quite helpful, as you can tell now that I am a hazard to everyone and everything." I had to laugh at that comment, a slow smile creeped up his face as he nodded. Edward headed for the door and the second he was out, I burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing at, Bella?" He was trying to stop himself from laughing.

"My stupidity and the comment I made of myself." I hesitated and he broke out with a smile.

"We should head to lunch. I can give you a tour later in the evening after dinner and meetings." He was still smiling.

"That would be great. Thanks." I spoke quietly making my way towards the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward and I walked up to the main dining lodge where our meetings were to be held. We gathered our lunch and headed to a table, full of people I didn't really know. Edward introduced them. Rosalie was the tall blonde girl, she was incredibly beautiful and I envied her. Next to her was Emmet, he was a built up guy a bit like Edward, he shared the same green eyes as Edward and I presumed they were brothers. Score, I was indeed correct. Rosalie and Emmet were dating since high school (***AN*- This is English High School)** and haven't broken up since. Jasper was also blonde and fairly tall with a good build, his girlfriend, Alice was quite shy and I didn't understand why. She had short jet black pixie hair that was spike around her head. She too was a sight worth looking at. I introduced myself and was taken aback when Emmet came up to me and hugged me so tightly I found it impossible to breathe.

"Emmet, I can't breathe. Please get off me." I was struggling to say those words, but my words took immediate affect as he let go of me.

"Isabella, is it okay if I call you Bella? It's just I prefer that name better really." Alice was talking, yay. "Sure, I hate Isabella anyway it is way too formal."

Everyone laughed at that comment.

After lunch the two chief counsellors I met earlier arrived. They explained all the necessary details including health and safety. Whenever I turned my head towards Edward, who was always asking questions, I noticed that he kept staring at me. Instantly my hand ran through my hair causing him to laugh.

After the meeting Edward took me on the tour he said he would take me on. We were walking in silence most of the way, with the occasional this is the lake…… etc. I decided to break this silence it was getting boring.

"Why were you laughing at me earlier? Was there something wrong?" I was questioning, damn it, calm yourself Bella, calm yourself.

"No there wasn't anything wrong. Is it so wrong to look at a girl who has already fallen when talking about health and safety and then she wonders if she has something in her hair." He was laughing again. I would get him back, but he seemed to be too perfect. Mr. Perfect. Funnily enough, he was right. I joined in his hysteria, only to trip over a log and having Mr. Perfect catching me again.

"I think we should head back, it's getting late and we still have tomorrow to plan." I nodded in agreement. It was going to be a long night. By 8:00 pm we arrived back at our cabin and headed to our room. We came up with a plan and had passed it onto Mike and Jane, our chief counsellors. I went for a shower and changed into something that showed some cleavage, but enough coverage too. I walked out of the bathroom and Edward was standing there, staring.

"Earth to Edward. Quit staring it isn't polite. I thought you English men were taught some sort of manners and etiquette" That was quite the statement and I was proud, my English really paid off.

With that statement Edward ran into the bathroom. He came out in PJ pants and a non sleeve t- shirt to show of his abs on his arms. They were HOT. Now I was staring.

"Look who is staring now, Ms Swan." _Why did he have to be so perfect?_

I broke my stare and walked to my bed with a pout. He saw the pout and sadness took over in his eyes. He is such a charmer. Without thinking, I fell again. He ran and caught me, just before my head banged onto the floor. A sudden surge of electricity pulsed through my skin whilst I was standing up and instantaneously Edward removed his hand from the small of my back.

He walked over to his side of the room and mumbled a good night. With that I got into bed and almost instantly fell asleep. That was the first night I ever dreamt of Edward Cullen or any other guy I dated.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

EPOV

I had grabbed hold of her and this sudden bolt of energy ran through me. It was then that I realised I was falling for her, the constant looking, the need to catch her when she fell and then that spark. It was all too real; I was falling hopelessly in love with a girl I had just met.

I went over to my side of the room and mumbled a good night. I was definitely falling head over heels for that girl. She was perfect in everyway. In an instant I completely knocked out only to have sweet dreams of Bella. My Bella. Too perfect.

----------------

The next morning I awoke early and saw Bella curled up in bed. She was talking in her sleep and kept mentioning my name. It was cute and I really enjoyed that. I got ready for the day ahead of us, and when I was out of the shower Bella woke up. She rubbed her eyes, and was about to fall asleep again, until I told her she had one and a half hours to get ready before the campers arrived. She immediately rose out of her bed, taking some of her clothes she went into the bathroom and got herself ready. In 20 minutes we were ready to have breakfast and receive a quick briefing from Mike and Jane.

The meetings were finished and we heard the coaches making there way down the dirt road towards the cabin. I took Bella's hand and lead her towards the entrance. Once the campers had got off the coaches, they waited for their names to be called out. Mike and Jane then introduced all of us councillors pair by pair. I noticed some of the girls were ogling me, but I didn't care, there was one person that I wanted to be with, and I had great luck of spending six weeks with her.

We received our students and made our way to the cabins where we were all staying. We played a few games so everyone could get to know each other. Before getting ready to go swimming, we asked is there were any questions, and two hands shot up immediately.

"Yes, Lauren" I was trying to act casual, even though I knew she was the girl that kept ogling me over and over.

"Are you single Edward, because I can show you how to have a really good time?" I was shocked to say the least; Bella was gaping at her, shocked too. There was a long silence, until Jacob opened his mouth.

"Hey, Bella. I could show you the same things too you know." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, and she looked like she was about to shun him.

"That is it with the questions, everyone to your cabins. Now. Get ready for a swim in half an hour." I was furious. When everyone made their way to the cabins, I tried to calm myself down as much as possible but it was useless. Bella grabbed my hand and leaded me back to our own private cabin. She went over to her bags and pulled out a bikini. I couldn't wait to see her in it. I pulled out my trunks and waited for Bella. She ran into the bathroom, realising she had to check on the girls. In 5 minutes she was out and I made my way to the bathroom to get ready.


	5. Chapter 5

I raced into the bathroom to change into my bikini as I heard the girls yelling. In no less than 5 minutes I was out with my cover ups on. I gave Edward a quick smile and ran out of our cabin and into the girl's cabin. When I reached there I found out the girls were arguing over who gets what bed.

"Stop! This is very immature. Lauren, you have that bed" I pointed to the bed nearest to the window. "Jessica, you have the bed closest to the door, the rest of you girls get a bed now. I do not expect you girls to be arguing over small things like this from now on. Do you understand?" A sea of nods followed in my direction.

"I expect to see you outside in 15 minutes; I do not expect you to fight over the bathroom either now. Act your age; I shouldn't have to deal with stupid problems like this again. I will be outside if anyone has any problems."

I walked out of the cabin to find Edward walking out the boy's cabin, completely flushed. "What's wrong with you? You look completely flushed." He looked at me, and mentioned he heard the boys talking about what they were going to do with the girls during the camp. I gave him a look of disbelief as he relayed the conversations he just so happened to have heard.

"So why were the girl's shouting at each other for?" he casually asked me. "They were arguing about who got what bed, so I made Lauren and that Jessica girl, have the beds they didn't want. It was pretty amusing for me." I let out a low laugh remembering the looks on their faces. Edward joined in, and the boys and girls were ready to go swimming. Edward noticed the girls and I noticed the boys. Edward had a look of shock on his face and his gaze soon turned angry when he heard the male campers wolf whistle. "Lauren Mallory, wear something over your swim suit. I can suspend you from going on any activities otherwise." I looked around to find Lauren in only her bikini. I walked over and took her back to the cabin and she put on some cover ups whilst cursing under her breath.

We walked out and made our way to everyone else. We worked over to the lake and found the tyre jumps. The boys stripped off their shirts and jumped into the lake. I couldn't help but laugh when the boy's re- surfaced claiming the water was freezing. The girls soon joined the boys being a lot more careful, but Lauren and Jessica decided to stay back. "Why don't you join everyone else in the lake and go for a swim," Lauren and Jessica glared at me "The water is murky and it will dry my skin out" Lauren stated. "It smells too and I would rather stay dry" Jessica added. I rolled my eyes, and took off my cover ups. I carefully got into the water and went for a swim up the lake and back.

Upon my return, Edward was staring at me, with a look of challenge in his eyes. "What's with that look?" A smirk was established on his face followed by his famous crooked grin. "Well, I was merely thinking of a way of getting those two into the lake like everyone else" he looked over to Lauren and Jessica. "What did you have in mind?" I could tell it was quite naughty. "Well, no girl can resist me that much as you were just staring me last night. A blush suddenly crept up my cheeks, but I lifted my hand to signal I knew what he meant. He took it as the hint to get on with his devious plan, whilst I looked around to make sure the campers were all right.

**EPOV**

I walked over to the girls making sure my trunks were put really low. I noticed my towel was right by them so I walked over. The girls were to busy reading their magazines until Lauren looked up. I shook my hair like a dog on top of her, acting as if I didn't know she was there. She let out a scream, and I just stared at her wit a hand held over my right ear. Her scream was ear- piercing, and not very pleasant. My plan was working. I turned my body so my perfectly chiselled front was showing. I noticed Jessica licking her lips whilst Lauren just stared. I fumbled with the bottom of my trunks and lowered them just a little more. I then turned around to face Bella and gave her a warm smile, and saw her wave with a huge smile across her face. "You know that water has better sun there, really good for tanning. I can get the floaters out for you." There was a silence, so I shrugged my shoulders and walked off. "Wait!" Lauren and Jessica screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

**EPOV….. continued**

Before I turned back, I lowered my trunks even more until the 'V' leading down towards that certain area was fully visible. I looked up only to find Bella wide eyed and I smirked. I slowly turned around, to see that Lauren and Jessica were standing with the top ties of their bikinis completely undone. I was about to open my mouth when all of a sudden, Bella came up behind me and yelled at the girls.

"Do up the top strings of your bikinis now or I'll send you back to the lodges and make you clean for the rest of the time." I was scared of that girl now, so I didn't say anything. The girls quickly did up the ties, whilst I walked over to a stack of floaters. I picked two up, handed them to Lauren and Jessica and made my way over the water again without saying a word.

The girls had made their way over to the water, and had dropped the floaters in the water. They got onto the floaters and were floating about with their eyes closed, when all of a sudden; Jacob had got up to them and turned both their floaters over. The girls let out another scream, and I made my way up to the girls. I got them out of the water, and turned to Jacob.

"Come one, you have a lodge to clean for the rest of that day. I will be keeping an eye on you for the rest of the holidays now." Jacob's eyes went wide; I gave him my best smirk in return. We made our way to the boy's cabins and I told him to shower before cleaning up the lodge.

As soon as Jacob came out the shower, I told him to clean up the mess the boys had made before, and to then do everyone's beds as they weren't done yet. Jacob let out a loud groan and I turned to leave the cabin. For extra caution I locked the door behind me to make sure he didn't leave whilst I went for a shower, and warn Bella that we won't be returning until dinner.

------------------

"Hey, Bella. I won't be coming back up now. Do you mind bringing everyone back later? I kinda got to go back; I locked Jacob in the lodge." I said it in such a rush that Bella burst out laughing whilst nodding her head vigorously. I couldn't help but smirk whilst I turned around and made my way back to the lodge for a shower. I reached the lodge, when I heard a banging noise from inside. I took the key and unlocked the boy's cabin to find Jacob standing there with his eyes squinted at me.

"You locked me in here. Wait till Mike and Jane hears about this." Jacob honestly tried to get me with that. All I did was smirk and reply in the calmest voice I had.

"I would love to see you try, especially after I tell them what you did to the girls and how you spoke to Bella." Jacob just stood there with a shocked expression. Hehe!! I won. "Start cleaning up and then do up the beds. I'm going for a shower. Oh and I will keep this door locked so you can't escape."

With that I walked off and headed for a shower. I reached the cabin, and was hit by the smell of freesias and strawberries. The smell of Bella. Grrr…. I needed to stop fantasising. I headed up for my shower collecting everything I needed and had a cold shower. I came out of my shower and saw Bella standing there in all her pride and glory. I gave her a warm smile and walked over to my side of the room.

"Edward, you might want to open the boy's cabin, they are freezing cold" My eyes widened once I realised I locked the door. I grabbed the keys from the table and ran out of the room. I could hear Bella laughing at me from our cabin, gah….. I'm an idiot. I unlocked the boy's cabin while muttering my apologies. I opened the door to find Jacob, doing all the beds. To say I was shocked was the last word I could think of. I didn't expect her to listen to me; in fact I thought he would go on a rampage. Behind me, the boys walked in and laughed at him. I tried hard to hide my amusement and just walked out of the room shaking my head from side to side.


	7. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

The boy's were absolutely freezing when we came back, so I didn't hesitate to find Edward. Thankfully he was just out of the shower when I told him to open the boy's door. After what seemed to be 5 minutes a group of laughter could be heard. I walked out to find Edward walking out of the cabin shaking his head. I gave a low giggle, when Edward's head shot up to look at me. I stood whilst hiding my laughter as best as I could and smirked.

"Bella. What's so funny?" Of all things to say he asked that. "It seems as though you may just be getting a fan club from them boy's. What exactly did you tell Jacob to do to get them to laugh like that?" He gave me an evil smirk, whilst explaining what happened. "So basically, I never realised that he would actually do what I asked him too. He really thought he could complain to Mike and Jane. Only to realise he made it worse on himself, by saying such things."

I gave a nod to tell him I understood and ran back to our cabin. I was so surprised at myself I didn't fall at all. I got ready for lunch and made my way to the girl's cabin. Everyone was dressed and we were ready to go, so we waited in the main lodging area for the boy's. As soon as they were out we headed to the dining area where we got out meals and Edward and I sat down with the gang.

"So how was your morning so far Bella?" For a huge guy, Emmet, could sure ask a simple question without hurling his words. "To say alright would be an understatement, amusing would be a lot better to describe it." He was shocked and asked for all the cruddy details. Both Edward and I retailed the story and everyone was in hysterics by then end of it.

"So Bella, do you have any siblings or such?" Rosalie, the epitome of a model asked me. "No, I'm an only child, my parents are divorced and I live with my dad. I don't really mind not having siblings, dad would exasperate if he had any other children, and he isn't really much of a talker, unlike my mother." Everyone laughed at that stupid comment.

"What part of America do you come from?" That was easy to answer.

"I come from Forks, Washington. It's a small town that deprives of gossip. I'm glad we moved I hated it there. Even more so to the fact my twin cousin's moved here to England. I miss them a lot, although I haven't spoken to them for a long time. And the funny thing about that is the fact their names are Jasper and Rosalie. It's really cool."

"Isabella Marie Swan, Charlie and Renee Swan's daughter! For the love of God, Rosalie that's our Bella."

"Y-you…. know my parents and my name. I can't believe it's really you." tears were running down my face as I continually stared at Rosalie and Jasper. Their faces alike to mine. I hadn't seen them in over 12 years and here I sat face to face with them. I was beyond shocked.

We hadn't really kept in touch after my parent's split up. Being my mum's side of the family made it even worse when I hardly ever saw her. I didn't even go to her wedding; they were bound to be there. Oh, how could I be so stupid?

All the campers were now looking at us. My blood rose up to my cheeks whilst the whole room was silent. I jumped up and ran at my cousins, hugging them with the biggest embrace that I could possibly make. "Oh, I am so sorry I didn't keep in touch, I didn't expect it to be really you, let alone see you again."

"Don't worry Bellsie, we were at fault too, it's just that you stayed with Uncle Charlie and we thought he broke up with Auntie Renee, and we were angry at him I guess. But still you are our cousin we should have kept in touch." Rosalie's words hurt, slightly but I put up a brave face and gave them a huge smile.

"It doesn't matter, I guess I didn't feel right living with mum, but now that she is re-married I don't really want an excuse to go back there. I'm not a big fan of Phil, I mean granted he's a nice guy, but he's old enough to be my brother, and he thinks he can replace my dad. I have other reasons why I don't like him, but I don't want to talk about them." I was nervous by the end of that, I hope I didn't confuse them or hurt them in anyway. I remembered Jasper, Rosalie and myself running around our backyards and they would call me Bellsie. A lone tear travelled down my face after I had sat back in my seat and Edward wiped it away with his thumb.

It was the end of lunch and we left to go back to our plans. We hung out in the outdoors and quizzed each other with stupidly questions. I wasn't really paying attention and it was Edward's turn to ask a specific question to one person in particular, he had to pick me, even though he knew I was completely out of it.

"So Bella, how does it feel to meet your family after a pretty long time by the looks of things?" I shook my head vigorously whilst thinking of an answer and sighed.

"I guess excited is one word, but scared is another. They blame my dad for my parents divorce and I guess it hurts to know my own cousins don't trust my dad, but I guess that's expected right. I think I'm going to go inside, I just need to lie down and get my head around all of this, I know that I really need to talk to them about things." Edward nodded his head understandingly while the campers looked on without saying a single word.

Did Rosalie and Jasper hate me for staying with my dad? So much that they moved to England to get away from me? These questions hurt and a load of sobs racked through my body. I was so confused and upset. By the time, I had calmed down, it was time for dinner. Edward came in to check on me, but I told him to head off to dinner alone because I wasn't hungry. He left without another word.

After what seemed to be 20 minutes, the door opened again, and in walked Jasper and Rosalie. I guessed, Edward told them my confession. I was scared of what they might think of me. Instead of speaking, they both came and sat on either side of my bed and held me tight while another batch of tears fell. It was a comfortable silence and after 10 minutes, Jasper spoke up.

"Bellsie, believe us when we say we're sorry. We didn't expect you to hurt so much. We don't hate your dad anymore. Aunt Renee sat us down and told us that they divorced because things weren't working out before she got married to Phil, and that we should try and contact you again. That was about 8 years ago. Bellsie, we didn't mean to not contact you, but we were scared that Charlie would pick the phone up I guess. We really wanted to call. We both understand if you don't want to talk to us. Just say the word and we'll go." Rosalie just nodded her head as tears fell down her cheeks.

Another 5 minutes passed before I spoke up. Taking a deep breath in, I calmed myself down enough to speak.

"I'm sorry about what I said to Edward, but it hurt to know that you didn't talk to me because you thought dad did something wrong. I use to question mum and dad all the time about why you weren't talking to me, but they never gave me a straight answer. I just wanted answers and now that I know them, I am overwhelmed with emotion, I guess. After you left, I wasn't myself anymore. I was reserved and kept to myself that was part of the reason why we moved. Everyone would pick on me because I didn't have you around to help me. Yes, I had a boyfriend but he would pick on me too in front of his friends. He hurt me a lot too. I didn't really have a family apart from mum and dad and you two."

"Oh Bella, I am so sorry we had to meet like this. If only I could, I would take all these years of hurt back. We never stopped to think how all of this could affect you. We are so selfish. Please tell us you can forgive us?"

"I guess I could, after knowing your reasoning, but I'm still hurt."

"We will willingly take anything you can give us. If its time we'll happily oblige. After camp finishes, we need to hang out. Just the three of us like we use to." Jasper was always the mature one, and I could see he hadn't changed a single bit. I was glad that my cousins had found their other halves from what I saw. They deserve to be happy, but so do I.


	8. Chapter 8

Rosalie and Jasper stayed with me throughout the rest of the time of dinner. I was grateful for that, I wasn't ready to go out and face all the faces yet. The time came for them to leave, and I gave them huge hugs, they reassured me that they will never lose contact with me and left. Rosalie and Jasper's parents were their adoptive parents. The Whitlock's was the family I was related to. Only Jaspers name gave the identification for the both of them. Jasper Whitlock Hale and Rosalie Lillian (Whitlock) Hale. Rosalie took the Hale surname because she 'liked' it better. I remember when she first told me that.

Edward entered the cabin soon after they left. With a big sigh, I got up from my bed and collected my pyjamas and went to the bathroom to change. As soon as I came up, I noticed I wasn't the only one in the room excluding Edward. Mike, Jane, the Hales (whole family) and Charlie were there. I saw them and my eyes went wide. Rosalie's eyes were puffy and red, Jasper had some indication of tears, the Hales were shocked, and finally my dad stood with discomfort, but had a small smile to his face. We all stood there in silence until Edward broke the silence.

"Erm…. I'll just be heading out, I can tell this doesn't involve me quite easily," everyone just nodded their acknowledgement and Edward walked out.

**EPOV**

It was awkward to say the least, but Bella looked like her puppy just died. Everyone was here, and I knew I wasn't needed so I left.

**BPOV**

I was thankful to Edward for leaving I knew it would be awkward for him. I walked up to the Hales and gave them the biggest hug possible. They stiffened from exhilaration, but calmed down and wrapped their arms around me. I just let the tears fall helplessly. I motioned for everyone to sit anywhere they wished, and they complied.

"Bella, we understand that today was a family reunion between Rosalie, Jasper and you. We are glad that something as wonderful as this has happened. You may be wondering why we brought your father and aunt and uncle here. I informed them of what happened, and they wanted to see how you were coping. Correct me if I am mistaken, but neither one of you have seen or spoken to each other for 12 years now?" All three of us just nodded in agreement. "Well, we offer you our full support in anything that may happen during this summer camp. Jane and I have both decided that, we will have 3 days where all our campers will be together; this will allow all three of you to talk to each other about any problems. The first of your days off shall be tomorrow. We will speak to Alice, Emmet and Edward separately tomorrow morning. We would like you to be able to express your feelings, and life stories to each other." Mike finished off his little rant, with something that I will always be grateful for. We nodded again, but I chose to break the 'Trios' silence.

"You say we get 3 days off, but what does this have to do with our parents?" It was a reasonable question.

"Bella, on the last of your three days, they will be joining you, but only for half a day. It would be better if you got to know each other again. From what I know though, you don't know the Hale's as well as Rosalie or Jasper. Same goes with Charlie and Rosalie and Jasper. I hope that cleared it up for you?"

In my reply I nodded.

With that everyone stood up to leave, but Charlie stayed behind.

"Take care kid, I'll see you in a few weeks time. I'm glad you found those two again. You were so upset and down all the time when they left. Good luck for the rest of camp. Bye Bells."

**"****Thanks Dad."**

**With that he left too, and Edward walked back in. He gave me a sceptical glance and his famous crooked grin, before collecting his belongings and got changed in the bathroom. He came back, and stood in front of me. He tipped my head up so I looked at me. What a romantic gesture?**

**"Are you okay? You look like you've been crying a lot. Tomorrows a big day, you're going to need all the rest you can get." With that he walked to his bed and got in. I stood there frozen, and after a minute picked up my things and changed in the bathroom. I got out of the bathroom and went to bed, I was deep in thought, and soon drifted off to sleep. **

**The next day I woke up bright and early. I got ready for the day, and remembered that today was my day off to talk to Rosalie and Jasper. I was daydreaming, and thinking about what I would say to them, when I heard Edward scuffling around the room. I gave him the best smile I could muster and in return he smiled and went to the bathroom to get ready. **

**We both walked down to breakfast with our group and got our food. We settled down at our table and the rest of the gang met up with us. Rose and Jasper sat beside me whilst the other 3 sat opposite us. **

**"Can I get everyone's attention please? Right today, there has been a change of plan, all 3 groups will be joining together for a hike. One councillor from each group however will not be there. That will be Rosalie, Jasper and Bella." Jane had to start the day like that. With that Lauren and Jessica smirked at me.**

**"Why aren't they coming, are they ill or something? Oh my god, do they have rabies?" Lauren really thought she was funny. "One smarter ass comment from you Lauren and it will be a phone call home, got that?" Jane remarked back. Lauren just sat there and nodded her head. "Okay, follow your councillors back to dorms and pack any essentials and nothing stupid. Please wear sensible clothing too. Girls no heels, just trainers." With that Jane and Mike walked out. **

**Both Edward and I walked back to our camp and I just walked up to my cabin. Half an hour later, Edward came up to me and told me they were leaving. I walked out the door and gathered the girls. **

**"Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley, I thought Mike made it clear no heels, you will be hiking up a hill and back down. That is something stupid to wear; you are not going to a party. If you think Edward will carry you up, I shall warn you, Mike and Jane will not allow it and ****_will_**** make you walk." With that I ordered them to change and told them they had one minute. The rest of the girls piled out and I waited for the last two trouble makers. They walked past me in a huff, and walked out. I walked back to the cabin and sat down. **

**Ten minutes later, Rosalie and Jasper walked in. "Hey lil sis. How are you?" Jasper spoke in his southern drawl. We both pretty close when we were younger and Rosalie knew better than to intervene. "Hey Jazz, I could be better. I have something quite scary to admit. You might want to both sit."**

**They both sat down either side of me, and I leaned in to Jaspers chest. This was his signal to know it was pretty bad.**

**"You know you think Charlie was the reason Renee left, well it isn't. When I was 6 I saw her with another man having an affair. I didn't know what to make of it and so I told Charlie. Dad always believed me, and so when Renee cam home, he questioned her. She admitted it, and said that she fell out of love with him. It broke Dad's heart to hear her say that. They had a massive argument that night. I kept blaming myself. In the morning, Renee was packing her bags. I asked her what happened, and she told me that Charlie told her to leave. I asked her where she was going to say, and she said with Phil, the man she was with that night. She told me to start packing my things, and I instantly said no. We argued that day to and she slapped me. I ran to Charlie and for the nest week I stayed away from her. I didn't say bye to her, she wasn't the same woman who raised me, she was someone who sponged off my dad. I was so upset. She called a month later, telling me she was sorry and that she was getting remarried to Phil. She asked me to forgive her, so I did, but I didn't go to the wedding because I wasn't ready to start a new life with a new dad. I cried myself to sleep that night. I went to see her after, during summer, by that time you parents had passed away and you had moved." I cried my eyes out, after that and jasper being the good brother that he is, just held me. **

**"Oh Bella. You went through all that. Now I understand it wasn't Uncle Charlie's fault at all, it was hers. You did nothing wrong, it was right you told Charlie, she deserves it. And how dare she hit my little sister, I swear when I get my hands on her I will give her a piece of my mind." Rosalie was the badass out of the three of us. She cracked her knuckles and I gave her a small smile. **

**"That's not all. You know when I said that I didn't really like Phil that much, there's a reason. When I was 13 I visited Renee in Jacksonville. One day, she went out with her friends, and it was just me and Phil at home. I was upstairs in my room, reading my book and listening to my IPod. Phil came into my room, and took my book out of my hand. I tried getting it back, but he pushed me back so I was lying on my back." I paused at that, and held back my tears. Jasper could see where this was getting at, his fists clenched together and his jaw tightened. I placed my hands on top of his and he instantly calmed down. He was too protective of me, he was my hero. But now he was Alice's and I'm on my own now. When he calmed down I started again. "I asked him what he was doing, and he told me to be as quiet possible, he edged closer to me as if to kiss me. I then realised what he was doing, and kicked him where the sun don't shine" I paused again, Jasper was silently fuming, and Rosalie had caught on, and was getting red in the face from anger. She grabbed my hand and held onto it tight. I squeezed it to reassure her I was alright, and she squeezed back. I look up at Jasper and his eyes were closed, I lightly touched his face and he wrapped me in a huge hug. I hugged him back with all my might and cried into his shoulder. 20 minutes later I had calmed down only to find Jasper watching Rose pace the room, trying to get rid of her anger. Rose noticed I stopped crying, and I gestured for her to sit down. I grabbed her hand and carried on. **

**"Phil caught hold of me, a-and I-I tried to get past. He told me if I-I told mum then he would make me pay for it. I ran away and went to the local park away from him. He didn't chase after me. Renee must have come home, and found me gone without a note, so she called the police. They found me in the park, and bought me home. I didn't want to talk to her, so I went straight up to my room. A few weeks later I was returning back to Forks, and I told mum the truth, just before I boarded my plane. She didn't believe me, and told me to leave and never return. I didn't speak to her again. I didn't visit her either. Just before I came to camp I got a phone call from her, so she must have forgotten or she was pretending that it ever happened. I can never forget." **

**With this Jasper got up and left, I knew he struggled to hear my problems the most, he may be the calm one, but when he was angry he never showed it. I followed him out, only to find him sitting on a bench, crying. This scared me the most, he never cried. **

**He was scaring me with his chants: ****_'it's my fault'; 'I should never have agreed to leave'; 'I promised to protect her'. _****He was rocking back and forth, and I screamed at him. "STOP JASPER. YOU'RE SCARING ME" He looked up with tears streaming down his face. He got up and hugged me tight. Rose ran out, when she heard me screaming at Jasper and wrapped her arms from behind me. About half an hour later we finally let go, but I held onto Jasper, just in case. That's when we spotted everyone coming back. Alice saw me holding dishevelled Jasper and ran for him. Rosalie jumped into Emmet's arms, crying. She began hitting him, not that it would have affected him. I just walked back into the cabin and climbed into bed. The door opened and I felt my bed tip. I looked up to see Edward looking at me, he gave me small smile and I just wrapped my arms around him and cried. He held me close to him, and allowed my salty tears to stain his shirt. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Rosalie POV (**_**I know a shocker, but it's needed)**_

I was shocked, distraught, scared, angry, and upset. How dare that imbecile touch my sister like that? I was thrashing in Emmet's arms, but all he did was take it in. Why didn't he stop me? I was on a rampage, I could kill that fool for touching her like that, and I will make him pay. "Rosie baby, you need to stop and calm down, I don't think Bella will need you to be like this. She's scared and needs you to be strong, so she can be strong" Emmet can be such a goofball, but he was the sweetest one I know, that's why I like him so much. He made perfect sense though. I needed to be strong for Bellsie as much as I wanted to hurt _Phil_.

"I'm sorry Emmet, I'm just angry, and I'm taking it all out on you. I'm so sorry. I could have lost my sister after what happened to her. She'll never look at me the same. Jasper's not the same anymore, he's broken. Not even Alice can fix him and his anger. Jasper. I need to see Jasper. I want Jasper. We're going to help Bella through this. Bella screamed at Jasper, because he scared her. You know what the scary part was though, he was crying. Jasper crying. He never cries. The last time tears fell down his face is when our parents died. That was 12 years ago. I want Jasper." I was in hysterics now, I was kicking and screaming. That's when I noticed the campers from Bella's group coming. I just screamed. They had shocked and scared expressions across their face. Mike and Jane came running to see what happened only to find me and Jasper crying. They rushed the campers to the dining lodge, and Jane then hurried back.

"What's going on? Is someone hurt?" She was scaring me now even more, I just screamed again.

"Jasper, Rosalie and Bella are going to need more than a day off; I think something happened that has shocked them completely." As soon as Emmet said that I jumped out of his arms and ran for Jasper. Alice saw me and moved out of my way. I hugged Jasper, and then kept chanting that everything was going to be fine. I have never been so scared in my whole life.

If he could do that to her, imagine what he could to me. I am terrified of Phil. I shook violently at that thought and blackness over took me. "SOMEBODY CALL 999! ROSALIE LILLIAN WHITLOCK HALE WAKE UP NOW!" That's all I heard, before I was completely taken.

**Jasper POV**

"SOMEBODY CALL 999! ROSALIE LILLIAN WHITLOCK HALE WAKE UP NOW!" She was completely out of it. It scared me. As soon as I shouted that, Bella and Edward ran out, with Edward on the phone. Emmet was scared; Bella was crying her eyes out and started falling into hysteria. No-one is taking my sisters away from me. Apart from them, I only had my aunt and uncle. Wait Uncle Charlie too. I don't trust Renee or Phil. Bella ran to me and just ran her hands over Rose's face, tears fell on Rose's face and I just moved them away. With Rosalie lying on me. I gripped Bella and held her tight.

About 5 minutes later, the ambulance came, and all the campers alongside Mike came too. I went in the ambulance with Rose, whilst Bella came behind us with Edward.

An hour later of waiting at the hospital, a doctor came out. Who better than Doctor Carlisle Cullen? He was the only one I trusted. As soon as he came, he had a questioning face as to why I was holding somebody other than Alice. I stood up.

"Bella, this is Carlisle Cullen, Edward and Emmet's dad. Rose is in good care with him. This is my little cousin, Bella. What's wrong with Rose? Is she alright?" Before Carlisle told us anything, he wrapped both of us in a hug. "How do you do Bella? Rose is doing fine; she was just caught into shock. Can I speak to the both of you, privately in my office? Ah, Margaret, Henry. Please come with me to my office. The rest of you stay here, and son, you can't go in yet, she's still in comatose." We followed Carlisle to his office, and I just gripped Bella as we sat down.

"Carlisle, what do you mean she's still in comatose? Is she going to wake up?" I was starting to get hysteric. "Jasper, she's in deep shock at the moment, but she will wake up I promise you that. I need to know what happened and what you think may have caused her to be in this state. Also, Bella I'd like to check you over. You look like you're in slight shock too."

No one spoke, until a faint whisper could be heard from beside me, Bella. "I might know. When I told her I was nearly raped by my step dad she was angry and scared. That's what led her into a comatose phase. I was in that state myself, 5 years ago. She'll get through it Jasper, I know she will, she's strong and won't give up without a fight and you know it." I couldn't help but smile down my cousin. She was right, Rose was strong. Then it hit me, Bella was in that state too.

"When Bella, when were you in this state?" Did Carlisle just read my mind? He picked up his phone and then asked for Bella's full name. She didn't speak, so I spoke up for her "Isabella Marie Swan". Carlisle asked for her file, and it was to be given to Edward who will personally give it to him.

"It was 5 years ago, Phil; my step dad tried to rape me, but didn't succeed. I ran away to a park, and when the police found me and I was bought home, I went into shock, near depression. I was in a deep comatose. I was sent to hospital, I didn't wake for another week, when I did I nearly went back to shock because I saw Phil. I locked eyes with him, but then my head lolled back. The doctor came back and said that whatever I saw caused me to go back to a comatose state. When I was leaving to head back home to my dad, I told my mum what happened, and that Phil was the reason I went back into shock, she told me to leave, not turn back, and never return, so I didn't. I'm sorry Jasper I didn't tell you the whole thing I didn't want to scare you." Everyone else in the room, had tears filled in their eyes.

"I don't care Bella; as long as I know to keep away from my step uncle I'm fine. How long were you in the second shock phase for?" I was curious. "Another 2 weeks, I left to go back home straight after. Can we go to see Rose now, Doctor Cullen?" She was too formal. I saw Carlisle cringe at that. Edward then walked in, and handed Carlisle the file, he looked at Bella, and then walked out again. "It's Carlisle to you, Bella. And you can see her now. I'll lead the way. I'll explain what has happened in detail to everyone else. Jasper, look out for Bella, looking through her history, as soon as she see's Rose, she herself may go into comatose. Keep a close eye on her." With that we walked, but Bella just rolled her eyes, I gave her a grin and put my arms around her shoulders. We entered Rosalie's room, and I was shocked by how many tubes there were lying around her. Why her? Why not me?

**BPOV**

As soon as I saw Jasper's face when we entered her room, a smile played across my lips. He looked at me with furrowed eyebrows to show me he was confused. I just laughed, saying there was nothing to worry about, the tubes are normal. "Jasper, I was worse than that. I was nearly put on a breathing machine because my body couldn't cope. She has it lucky." As soon as I said that, he raced to me and hugged me tight. It was strange to be filled with so many hugs. An hour later, the gang crawled in. Emmet being the huge teddy came up to me and squeezed me to him, Carlisle must have told them. I gave him the strongest smile I could and he let go and rushed to Rosalie's side. Edward then came up to me, and gave me a one harmed hug, and I smiled to him too. Whilst everything was pin drop silent, the doors burst open, and we were greeted by a short woman, with hair colour similar to Edward's and the sharp green eyes. "I presume that's your mother?" He gave me a huge smile and in the midst of laughter he said "You presume correctly, indeed that is my mother, but she didn't need to make a big entrance. Mum, come over here. Mum, this is Bella; my co- counsellor and Rosalie and Jaspers cousin. Bella, this is my mum Esme." He gave both his mum and I a dazzling smile after that. "I'm pleased to meet you Mrs Cullen. Preferably not under these circumstances."

"Oh pish posh, the name's Esme, sweetie. I'm not fond of formality and neither is my husband. Well, you must have met him, if he's in the room." With that Carlisle walked over. I gave him a smile, which he welcomed back with a courteous nod. "Bella, I would like to do your check up if possible, I understand you don't want to be away from your family, but I need to check your vitals. I'll be your doctor here at the hospital. I've called your father and he will be coming to see what happened. Ah, and as other living relatives, your mother has been called. Her and your step dad will be coming. During this time I will make sure you are always surrounded by people to stop you from going back into comatose. Alright, let's go. Edward you can come to, keep her company." I shivered at the thought of my step dad but nodded anyway and followed Carlisle. He checked my pulse and other random things and noted them down in my file. By the time we were finished, my dad had arrived. As soon as he saw me he encased me in a hug. Another hour passed and the nurse told us to leave.

We all went back to camp the next day, apart from Emmet and Jasper. "I wonder how the groups will work today. There's only three of us. Oh Renee and Phil are coming today aren't they." As soon as I said those names, Edward cringed. "What's wrong Edward?" I was really curious. "I just don't want to see your step dad after you opened up so easily. It kind of scares me, at the fact you may go back into comatose. It's scared me enough to see Rosalie like that." I just nodded in reply and then turned to Alice. "Alice, you've been really quiet through all of this, what's wrong?" I put my arm around her shoulders when she replied. "I've never seen Jazz like that before. In all honesty it scared me. I'll admit that when we met I was jealous when Jazz said 'our Bellsie', it was awkward. But now that I know you're all close cousins I can understand it clearly now. You're really close to Jasper aren't you rather than Rose?" I didn't know how to answer. I knew it was the truth, but I didn't know why. "It's true, Jasper was always protective of me, he looked after me in school. He's the big brother I've never had. Rose use to just stand back a bit. It was just this understanding we had. Rose knew, I would tell her things, but I always had to tell Jasper first, unless of course they were problems I couldn't tell a guy. When you saw Jasper like that, when I was holding him, I was scared too that I had to scream at him." With that, I completely enveloped little Alice in a hug.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**BPOV**

It's been two days and a lot has happened. Rose woke up from her comatose state, with people who loved her. She was lucky, I didn't really have anyone. First time round I had Phil and Renee, but second time I was on my own. When I fell into a comatose state for the second time Renee and Phil both went out of state for a game. My own mother wasn't there for me. I woke up on my own in the hospital. The doctors tried to contact my mum, but she didn't pick up. I stayed in hospital for four days when she finally came home. The doctors weren't very impressed, but she played her part. I hated her. I was getting ready to board my flight, when I told my mum the reason I ended up in hospital but she didn't believe me. My own mother didn't believe me. When she sent me back to Forks, telling me to never to talk her ever again, I felt half relieved and half sad. I never spoke to her after that, it was 8 years ago. Just before I go off to camp she decides to call and act as if nothing happened. For all I know she must have spoon fed Charlie some lie, about why we weren't talking. I was angry at that woman. I am her daughter and she didn't believe me. She turned my own family against me as well. I was beyond upset. I was going to come out with the complete truth to Charlie when she arrives. I am going to demand some answers from her when she comes here acting like the concerned mother and aunt. It's all an act, I know it.

I was annoyed. At some point Alice had walked into my arms to comfort me, I knew she knew I was scared mindless. Alice looked up to see my face and could see trails of tears and my angered expression. She got up from my arms, and took in my stance. I was shivering. She called Edward who immediately called Carlisle. 10 minutes later an ambulance had pulled up. Jane had arrived, when Alice went to call her. They tried to get me to respond, but I wasn't coherent enough. I trembled all over, until I blacked out. My anger was only fuelled more, because I was too weak to stand up against Renee and Phil.

**APOV**

I was done being upset and scared over something not in my control, when I noticed Bella's face. Trails of tears had fallen, and she had a distant look in her eye. However her eyes were narrowed as she glared. At what, was a mystery to me. I got up, and took in her stance. She was shivering all over.

"Edward, call Carlisle. Bella's shivering. It's scary Edward. Get in here now. Watch her, while I go and call Mike or Jane." With that I left to call someone.

I returned to the cabin with Jane in tow. She saw Bella and tried to get her to respond. She was incoherent. Bella began trembling and by that time the ambulance had arrived. I grabbed Bella and with the help of Edward I managed to lie her down and put her in a recovery position. Jane had gone out to get the paramedics and was walking back in with them. They took her on a stretcher straight away after hearing Bella's history from Edward. I was shocked by how much pain she had been put through. She was taken to the hospital with Edward. I sat on her bed, praying. Hoping that her life will get only better. Not worse. She didn't need anything to get worse.

We arrived at the hospital where Carlisle immediately went to work on Bella. I slowly made my way up to Rosalie's room, where I saw both Jasper and Charlie talking. I went up to Jasper and just held him tightly. After a couple minutes I regained my posture, and spoke to Charlie.  
"Charlie, Bella is in hospital again, she fell into comatose back at camp. She was incoherent and so Edward contacted Carlisle. She looked very angry and distant. It was so scary." By the time I had finished I was crying and Jasper sat holding me with a pained expression across his face. He really did love Bella. She was more than just his cousin. Rose and Jazz may be twins, but the link wasn't there with them like Bella and Jazz. He was so torn, and I felt completely helpless. There weren't any ways to descried Rosalie though. She was pained, but showed more anger than sadness. The anger I knew that was purposefully and intentionally only for her aunt and step uncle. Charlie's expression however hurt me the most. He was very distant and looked closed off. Tears were trailing down his face; the poor man was losing more than just his daughter. To see her in hospital is going to take a lot out of him. She's all he has left, from what I know. I stood up from Jasper's lap, and walked over to Charlie. I tried my best to soothe him and just hugged him.

After 20 minutes of silence I looked around the room. Rosalie was silently trembling again. I called for Jasper, but got no response from him. Charlie came out of his trance and noticed Rose and Jazz. He told me to fetch a doctor while he laid both of them down. I was frightened. I ran out of the room and called for a doctor. In seconds, Jazz was being moved to another room, until I stopped them. I explained that the twins need each other and they were going through a rough time.

I wasn't prepared for what happened next though….

**EPOV**

When Alice told me to get an ambulance I was scared if anything. Now I'm sitting in an uncomfortable chair waiting for any news on Bella. Carlisle came out with a depressing expression. Things were not looking good.  
"Edward, I think you better sit down. I don't want you to get the wrong idea about her dying because she's not. However, she's just fallen into a minor depression. Pills can help her. I have a few ideas of why she's under depression. It's very common for someone who suffers from comatose to go into depression because the shock if not dealt with will always stay with them. That's what I am presuming. She needs to get this problem solved and fast; otherwise it could potentially harm her for the rest of her life. What I have said to you is a brief synopsis. I'm going to check on Rose and let Charlie know what's happening. You can go see her, but she's out of it. We will be lucky if she doesn't go back into comatose."

I was shocked. The girl I have fallen in love with is hurt. Hurt in a way that no-one could imagine. It was her mother's fault to begin with as well.


	11. Chapter 11

**RPOV**

That state I was in wasn't good, I felt groggy and sleepy. Jasper ambushed me as soon as I woke up and Emmet just held onto me. Carlisle walked in with a miserable look on his face, but when he saw I was awake a small smile spread across his face. I knew underneath something was troubling him. I won't let him deal with me until he told me though.

"Carlisle, what's going on? Is everything okay?" I looked around and Jasper was intrigued in what I was saying. "Rose, Bella isn't doing well. She's formed a deep depression. At the moment we can only hope it subsides slightly. I know for sure though when her mother arrives, it won't go down to well. We will have to keep your aunt and step uncle away from Bella as much as possible. Her life is in too much danger. There's a large risk that she will fall into comatose again, or even worse lose her ability to walk and talk. The pressure is too much for her to take in. I'm sorry you had to hear all of that, I know you won't rest until you know your family is safe."

Jasper just sat there shocked. Tears trailed down his face. Bella's so young, my baby sister is hurt. Even though Bella and I do get along, I was always second. Jasper and she both had a mutual understanding. He was her life, and vice versa. He was her protector; the thought of her going through all of this haunts him. I would know he's my twin after all, I can feel his pain.

Bella doesn't deserve any of this. She was a kind, selfless girl who cared about everyone even if she disliked them. Knowing her, she would find it in her heart to forgive Phil, but I won't, I will avenge Bella. He took away everything that meant the world to her; he took advantage of her vulnerability. I will never forget what he has done, I hate him.

**JPOV**

No! No, no, no, no, no! Not little Bellsie. Why her? Why not me? I promised her! I promised that I would look after her, through my entire life. I've broken that promise. She's going to hate me, I know it. I looked up from my thoughts when I heard a shuffle. Carlisle had left five minutes ago, to administer his other patients, but Rosalie looked scared. I could tell from her expressions, that she knew I was blaming myself for all of this. She remembers my promise to Bella.

"Please don't Jazz, you're scaring me. It's not your fault. I have to take the blame. It was me who made us move away from Bella. I'm the only one to blame; I was stubborn and didn't think twice about my actions. Not only did Bella get hurt, but you too. I should _never_ have made you leave Bella like that. I guess in a way I felt jealous. You both shared a bond that you and I should have been sharing. I always came second. I'm so sorry Jazz, look at what my actions have caused. Nothing but fear, and hatred. Don't hate yourself, hate me." As soon as she finished I jumped out of my seat and just held her. In all the years I lived with her, I never realised she felt like this. I'm her twin for peats sake. After a few minutes I loosened my hold on Rose, and whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry sis. I should have known you felt like this. I have to check on her though. I need to know she's safe. I promised her Rose. I'm promised I would take care of her and I failed." Rosalie's eyes were beginning to well up, tears constantly fell down her face, and she hugged me with all her might. I held onto her till I felt her loosen up.

"Go Jasper. She needs you more than me. Send her my love please. Tell her that I'm being stubborn again, and that I'm ordering her to get back to normal." I sent Rose a smile and walked out. I made my way up to the reception desk, only to find Alice, perched in a chair with fear written across her face. "Alice, you okay? Where's Bella?" She looked at me with wide eyes, grabbed my hand, and walked in the direction of Bella's room I presumed. "She doesn't look good Jazz. I was frightened. She was staring at something and glaring. She started to shiver all over. I didn't know what to do. I called Edward and she was bought straight here. I'm so sorry. I should have tried harder." I held onto Alice, and let her cry on me. Tears formed in my eyes again, but I refused to let them fall. I had to be strong, for everyone, even if I should be vulnerable. I held onto Alice, and peered through the window.

They're lying in the bed was Bella, covered in tubes. Beads of sweat were visible on her forehead. Charlie was there, holding onto Bella. He was beyond terrified. He couldn't afford to lose her, she was all he had left. Leaning against the wall I saw Edward, standing there watching Bella, his eyes glistened in the light a small tear fell from his face. His eyes looked at Bella with love and adoration. I knew in an instant she was in safe hands.

Knowing that I wasn't needed in there, I turned around but didn't like what I saw.

* * *

There you go, another chapter. I felt like crying when I wrote it. I wonder what Jasper saw. You'll have to wait and see I guess.

Let me know what you think.

Thanks

-x-TwilightPotteR-x-


	12. Chapter 12

So I hope you guys like mood swings. The only reason I say that is because you will be encountering plenty of that. Mystery Character is revealed, so I hope you like. =)

* * *

**JPOV**

That damn woman, she was here. She stood still with her eyes thoroughly searching for the correct room. She was here to see Bella, but I will not allow it. I heard Alice had stopped crying and murmured sweet nothings in her ear, and she gave me a small smile and walked in the direction of Rose's room. I turned to Renee and Phil with a glare that could kill. I was beyond angry, how she dare come here and act as if everything's fine and dandy. She spotted Bella lying in the bed, with Charlie was next her and was about to open the door when I stopped her.

"Do not go in there if you know what's best for you. You should be ashamed of yourself; you can't walk into someone's life and expect everything to be ok, when all you have done is hurt them. Your daughter was in a comatose state again, but you weren't there. You weren't there to tell her it was all going to be okay. She had no-one, and now you expect me to let you in there. You are truly mistaken. A mother's job is to care and protect, blood comes first but with you its marriage. Admit it, you never cared for Bella. You can't justify yourself, you are no mother to her. Charlie is everything to her. I am glad she came to live here. Rose and I can keep an eye on her this way." As soon as I mentioned Rose, she stared at me, too shocked for words. Her mouth opened and closed, but no words came out. She was beyond speechless. With that I walked away, but not until I heard her speak.

"Jasper, is that really you? Why would you talk to me like that, I am your aunt for heaven's sake. I've done nothing wrong to Bella" With each word she gained confidence in her words. I was angry, no other emotions could describe how I felt. My sister was close to dying and she thinks it wasn't her fault. I turned around, scaring Renee with my sudden movement, and spoke in my most deadly manner. "You have done nothing but hurt her. She is lying in that bed, with severe depression. The pressure is too much for her to take in. Her life only has 3 options left. First option is to fall in a very deep coma to alleviate the pressure. Second option, is to loser her ability to talk and walk, as her brain cannot handle the pressure. Or thirdly _SHE COULD DIE!!_ Now are you going to say it's her fault? Now are you going to say you did nothing wrong. This all your fault. Nothing you say is going to make me change my opinion of you." As I finished I heard a shuffle from inside.

The door opened revealing both Charlie and Edward. Carlisle came running from the double doors to see what was going on. "Leave Renee, you have done nothing but hurt Bella, I will not let you hurt her. I promised I would protect her, and it is my duty as an older brother to do so. You're lucky that I am not going up to Rose's room right now, and telling her you are here. She would have your head. She hates you too." Her eyes widened. She was scared and she knew I knew. She tried to relax herself into Phil. She held her tight but then sat her down in a chair, and walked over to me.

"How dare you talk to your Aunt like that? Your manner isn't justifiable. Renee has done nothing wrong. Bella should've contacted us, all these years we waited patiently to hear from her, but Renee had to make a call to her. Do not tell Bella's own mother that Bella is in the state she is now, it is killing her. Charlie, I expected you to stop this nuisance. If you loved Bella enough you would have." He was angry, but we all knew the truth. No-one believed him.

"You're right Phil. You won the one woman I loved. And right now I will do what is right for my daughter by asking you to leave and not look back. We all know the truth Phil, you hurt her. Jasper has every right to treat Renee the way he did. I am warning you, stay away from my daughter and don't look back." With that Charlie walked back into Bella's room, but Edward stood there just watching with anger in his eyes. His bottom lip trembled through his anger and fear of losing Bella. He has completely fallen for her, I'm proud of that, she deserves someone like him.

Phil stood shocked, but soon his composure was of anger. He walked up to Renee, grabbed her by the arm, and they both left. "That was close. Well done Jasper. I'm going to check on Bella. You alright son, you look like you've been crying?" He stared at Edward, but shrugged when he got no reply and walked into Bella's room. I turned to face Edward. He was staring angrily at something, but when I turned to see what he was staring at, I found it was only a chair. The chair Renee sat on.

"I won't let them hurt her. Jasper, I don't know what I'm feeling. Every time I look at Bella, my heart swells. I hate to see her in pain; I just wish I could magically make it all disappear. It isn't right, for someone as caring as her she doesn't deserve this. I wish I could make her smile, I don't know if I could handle anything happening to her. She looks so small and scared; she's like a little girl inside a teen's body. I just want to hold her, wipe her tears away and make her feel safe, anything to let her know she's safe. I can't believe that Phil dude could speak like that. You manners were more than justifiable, it was his that wasn't. It was quite funny though, how Charlie reacted, for a minute there I thought he was taking their side, but it was just to peak their interest and turn them down. He's a good man your uncle. Renee looks like a woman who would try to hurt people. I heard everything you said from inside Jasper. You truly do love her as a brother should, no one can deny how protective you are. When you told Renee to leave, a smile was displayed on Charlie's face. He knows that you won't hurt her Jasper, he trusts you. Don't ever forget that." Edward turned to leave.

"It's love Edward, you love Bell, it's exactly how I feel when I see Alice. I trust you Edward. She's vulnerable and sensitive. Her heart is breakable, don't toy her around. She's lived in distress for a long time; she needs people in her life that she can trust." With that he gave me a small smile and walked back into Bella's room. I just walked over to the chairs and sat down. Carlisle walked out of Bella' room and sat beside me. "I heard your conversation. I agree with you about Edward. He loves her. The way he looks at her, it's the same way I felt when I first saw Esme, when she was in hospital. Bella's lucky she has you all in her life. She has a big support in her family, that's what is going to make her much stronger and help her to fight this all once and for all." With that he left.

I knew though this was not going to be the last time I saw Renee and Phil.

* * *

Well that's it for now... but I shall be back

-x-TwilightPotteR-x-


End file.
